Mental Dan
Another normal day with my mom at work and my dad getting arrested for drunk driving i lived with mom and dad nothing ever changes same thing every day.oh i forgot to introduce my family my mom's name is Maria and my dad's name is Jerry. My name is Dan simply Dan. I hated my family i didn't like staying in the house with them so i go outside alot to play with my friend's. My neighbor was a girl named Ashley she's really cute and i sort of... you know. anyway me and ashley were friend's for a long time i also have another friend named josh we've known each other since we were babies. Soon josh and Ashely's families moved so i was lonely no friends no one to play with no one to love the worst part of all the accident while i was playing outside my house was burned down...my mother and father were in there there were no survivors...Soon i was taken to an orphanage there were other kids there to but i never play with them i didn't like meeting new people so one day i got bored so the only thing i could do was play with the other kids even though i wouldn't like it. 5 minutes later i got taken to a special room for beating up the kid i was playing with it turns out i don't play well with anyone... this went on for a week until i accidently killed a kid with extreme force they kept me in the same stupid room for one special kid. Me... kids would come to the front of the door and yell the name they all gave me Mental Dan. Not one person called me by my real name soon kids were getting adopted one by one until i was the only kid left... unadopted, unwanted, and forgotten... they soon closed down the orphanage they just left me in there. No food just stuck in the same damn room no where to go i'm just stuck. A year later i just turned 10 years old. H-h-happy birthday to...me. i fed myself by killing the rats that crawled into the room i eat them raw no matter how bad they tasted i had to eat something that room turned into a nightmare then into a prison then finally a room full of insanity each day i would wake up bursting into an outrage an uncontrollable rage the room soon was destoryed by me then looked in the only cabinet in he room to find a bandage and a needle. ..Things are going to get a little messy. I wanted to get the pain overwith so i quickly shoved the needle into my eye screaming in pain i pulled it out. My... my eye... blood was dripping out i covered it with the bandage then i fell asleep when i woke up i felt dead... i looked up to see doctors and nurses standing around the bed. Wh-what happed. No way... What? Your alive?! Yes? i looked to my right to see a heart monitor i was suprised it wasn't the heart monitor that suprised me it was what was on the screen... a line a straight line and a long beep. I-i,m dead? i got up and looked in a mirror my skin was pale...i smiled that smile turned into uncontrollable laughter i-m amazing! im still alive after being dead! the doctor just stared at me terrified. i-m just gonna go somewhere real quick ok? the doctor left the room and went to the phone and dialed 911. i went up to him. Who are you calling...? just someone... That doesn't answer my question... i'm going to ask again who are you calling...? i wasn't calling anyone! Ok... Later that night the doctor went to the phone again and dialed 911. This is 911 what is your problem? Yes we have a paitent i think he might have some problems we can't fix with his brain. i don't understand. i think the kid has mental issues. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you officer. I hate liars... What are you talking about? I know who you called i overheard everything... Why would you call them...Why! I'm sorry kid but you have some serious problems. Then my anger just unleashed i can't control it anymore its to much to hold in! i covered the doctors mouth and nose i repeatedly punched him in the stomach until he ran out of breath after he was dead i looked at my hand to see blood i then looked at his mouth to see blood coming out. I-i'm sorry... i didn't mean to- suddenly i fell asleep. When i woke up i was in a room it looked like those room's for those mental patients. Then i realized where i was i was in a mental hospital. i stayed there for a few days until i went insane. My hair grew long it was the same color mom dyed it when i was 8 red and black. If mom and dad were still here this would have never happened... A police officer came into the room and checked on me. i just stared at the ground my face showed a sign of anger and sadness i made a fist that night i broke out. For some reason they forgot to lock my door. I found a persons house i broke into it by killing the owners of the house. I took off the clothes i wore at the mental hospital and found a blue hoodie that belonged to their kid i killed i put it on. Perfect fit. i then found blue jean's i put those on again a perfect fit. i raided their fridge and i found a chainsaw it was heavy but that didn't slow me down i just dragged it across the ground. I found ashleys house i killed her parent's but not Ashley i didn't lay a finger on her the only thing i did was kiss her. Then i went to my friend josh's house i killed his mom and dad by chopping them up with my chainsaw i don't know how i had the power to pick it up all this time killing people with it i just have the urge to kill which is like a boost that make's me kill people with it i soon killed Josh but before left his house i took some of his blood. Hey look i got some paint for free. then i laugh and wrote on the wall leave me alone in blood...